Raining Tears
by Hikari-Angel1
Summary: Sorry I posted so late, school was being a pain and all, so I'm sorry, but it's up now! It's a Hotaru fic and yeah, I suck at summaries, but hey, I like it. =) This is my first fic that I've actually brought up the courage to post! Hope you like it!
1. Chapter one, Me? Moi? Think of an origin...

Tears of Rain

Hikari Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

**_Fanfiction.net messed up my story on the other one so I'm doing this again. Sorry._**

Quick note that I'm sure no one reads, but I don't care: Yes, it is me, the little person that reviews all the gundam wing/sailor moon fics that have my favorite firefly in it. I decided to write my own.  I got the idea from the fact that I love the rain. It just helps when everything is going way too wrong or everything is too right for my liking.  It always brings a nice bittersweet feeling that I can't help but love. And you can always hide your tears in rain. BTW: Yes Firefly is Hotaru.

Name   Age      Age they appear (Age they stopped growing)

Firefly   1211    17

Heero   1213    18

Trowa  1088    20

Quatre  725      18

Wufei   563      18

Duo      126      17

_A small girl, maybe eleven, was in the cemetery.  A gentle rain disguised the tears flowing down her face.  She was just standing in the middle of a group of ten or eleven graves.  She stepped towards one and fell to her knees, weeping.  Her only companion, the rain, poured relentlessly, trying to soothe the aching pain in her chest, but the anguish was too horrendous. An ice cold hand rested on her shoulder, but she knew that it was only her imagination and looking upwards she saw her illusion: a young boy smiling gently at her.  She nodded her thanks to the illusion of her own grief even though the pain in her chest still ached and had not lessened. And so the rain came down brutally, as if to wash away her agony.  The hand disappeared.  The misery came up in her throat, choking her.  And under that bleak sky, she died. _

**_Present w/Firefly_**

Firefly was sitting in the temple where she lived. Pity it was a beautiful day. Now she only liked the rain. Rain was the only thing that could make her forget everything.  She was thinking about the illusion who had tried to comfort her.  She still wasn't sure he'd been real, but she assumed he had been. Now she knew how much he truly had helped her without either of them realizing it.  He had showed her that even though he didn't know her, he cared.  Someone cared about her.  That was all that mattered.  She missed him.  He was dead now, and she missed him more than anything.

            More than a thousand years had passed, but she had stopped growing at 17.  She was still awaiting the day that the only friends she had would be reborn again.  She did not know when it would be, still, patiently she lingered.  Her devotion to them was unbreakable.  Then again, she'd thought that she was unbreakable, but she was glass, and she had shattered. . .

**_Somewhere else_**

His fangs sunk into the young girl's flesh.  He was just draining her slightly; he needed to feed, just a bit.  Carefully setting her down, he left her to join his four other friends. Yes, they were vampires, but they didn't kill the people they drained, nor did they change them like most.  It was a cruel life, being a vampire, and no one deserved to live it, but the immortality and eternal youth was a huge plus. Still, there were limits.  No love, the person you love will die before you know it so there was no point in trying. 

If he ever smiled, an ironic mournful smile would have graced his mouth, but he didn't so his face remained blank and unemotional.  That rule came too late for him.  It was in the ancient times and he'd just become a vampire.  He was going to the cemetery to feed and there had been a girl there.  She was just standing there weeping.  He'd tried to comfort her, and she'd smiled at him, but the agony in her purple eyes had not lessened so he left her to be with herself.  To this day, he wondered what had become of her.  He would never know.  He only knew her face, that was all, and she'd passed away so long ago.  It had been a millennium and then some, it would be impossible to track down exactly who she had been. 

Long ago he had pondered a name for her and had come up with two. He figured that she was Japanese since it was in Japan that he saw her. Anrui, it meant silent tears.  As he remembered, she had not let out any sobs or screeches.  From the look in her eyes her grief had been beyond the point of crying out.  And the other two were Kaikou and Keika. Keika meant light of a firefly, since she was so small and fragile like a firefly. Kaikou meant mysterious light, since he knew nothing about her.  The light was about the fire that burned in her eyes.  It was faded and weary, like a firefly's small light, but he knew that if she had not been so moved by grief, then the flame would have burned stronger.  

And her eyes were so beautiful.  Dark, a deep purple, so deep that you could get sucked into them and the tears in them.  Those tears haunted him.  They looked as though they were part of her eyes as though she'd begun to weep the moment she was born and had never stopped.  Shaking his head he brought himself back to the future.  He was at the meeting place.

**_Back at Firefly_**

Firefly was bored.  She was sick of watching the cherry blossoms fall.  She refused to go out in the sun.  She had ever since she became alone again.  Her newest pet raven who she'd named Titan was sleeping.  She'd had so many birds that had lived and died it was pathetic.  They lasted a life-time, but she lived many lives, all of which were named after moons of the solar system.  Titan was the last moon left. The lovely sky was fully of clouds. A few had turned dark within the past few hours.  She waited for the first drop to fall.  It did.  She stood up and ran to the door snatching her jacket, running to the place where she forgot everything.

**_Back to that boy_**

The air was cold, the breeze warm, high humidity.  A storm was coming.  Three others were already there.  He wasn't late; actually he was exactly on time. They knew with him that you had better not even think about being late, the last one was an exception. He was the new one in the group. In a few seconds he would come running. 5 … 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . .  They all turned when they saw him. Wind blew past brushing up cherry blossom petals that had filled the street because of the Sakura season that had begun two or three weeks ago, obscuring their view.   

He felt something bump into him, and as it fell back he grabbed its arm.  It had closed its eyes awaiting the impact of the ground.  As soon as he saw her, he was shocked. Jaw dropped, face pale, and eyes wide he store at her.  It was her! Keika! 

She opened her eyes and opened her mouth, "Gomen Nasai, Arigatou for catc . . ." her voice trailed off as she looked at his face.  She took the same expression as his.  They just stood there, the same expression on their faces.  Tears were in the girl's eyes. The other boys were looking back and forth between them when . . .

The last member of the group came running yelling, "SORRY I'M LATE!" And he stopped in front of the two, who had not stopped staring.  "Huh? What's going on?" He waved a hand in front of their faces. Another one of the five boys grabbed him around the neck and moved him out of the way, but it was too late.  They'd looked away, both blushing furiously.  

"I'm sorry," he said, "I mistook you for someone else." He knew she was dead, and this girl just looked like her. 

"Likewise." She muttered, also knowing the boy was dead.  She moved around her and began running like she had when she ran into him.  The boys were silent, and the one hadn't moved, but his blush had disappeared.  

One of the boys, a blond one, got up the courage to ask, seeing the look in his friends eyes, "Who was that, Heero?" 

"Obviously not who I thought it was, Quatre," he replied after a minute.

"Who did you think it was?" Quatre tried again.

"Nobody." Heero answered gruffly and irritably.  Quatre nodded knowing better than to push.  Unfortunately, the new guy didn't.

"Yeah, right.  What? Did you date her or something?" he asked thickly. That earned him a hard smack in the back of the head.

"Ow! Geez! Wu-man, stop hitting so hard!" the newbie cried.

"My name is Wufei! Not Wu-man, braided baka!" The man now known as Wufei snorted.

"Chang! Maxwell! Silence!" ordered Heero. They shut their mouths quickly.  Looking around he searched for the last of his friends.

"Barton?" he asked.

"Behind you." said the boy, stepping out of the shadows.

"Let's go home then." Heero replied, not turning to look at him.  The followed silently, waiting until they were home to talk to each other about the girl.

**_Firefly's place_**

Firefly lay on the emerald grass, the soaked cherry blossoms forming a cushion beneath her.  This was her escape: the rain, the only place where she could live.  Everywhere else she was dead.  She was in the middle of the ruins park. There had been an OZ attack and the place had been blown to pieces about seven hundred years ago.  No one came there anymore, people said it was cursed.  She'd found a small place surrounded by willows, Sakura trees, and birches and dug a pond, putting white water lilies in and randomly planting lilies everywhere. She had cut off a few branches of a birch so that the light came down and hit the very center of the pond, which gave it an eerie glow. She loved the spot and was grateful that no one came around.

She sat up to let the rain fall down on her when she realized something: the grass.  She felt it between her fingers.  It'd been cut, she never cut it. She wanted it to grow naturally. It was slightly dark so she couldn't see it very well and she had been to busy with her own thoughts.  She didn't grow the plants to make the place pretty.  She did it to give it more life.  Something in the pond moved.  Leaning over she noticed that there were vivid blue and green fish swimming in it.  There had never been fish before.  She fell backwards onto the ground breathing rigidly.  Someone had been to her special spot. 

A branch cracked.  Her head shot up and there stood a young boy staring back at her.

**_Back to the boys_**

_(In the case that you are almost as dense as me Barton is Trowa Barton, Maxwell is Duo Maxwell and Chang is Wufei Chang)_

After a long conversation between the four friends each had gone their separate ways after Wufei had pointed out that his private life was his own. Trowa and Quatre had left to go to the garden Quatre had found a few weeks ago and was taking care of.  He didn't think that it belonged to anyone.  The grass had become overgrown and some of the plants looked over a hundred years old.  He had trimmed the grass, but it didn't look as exotic like that so he had decided not to cut it again.  They had all seen it and they came when they were feeling sad or mad.  There was something about it that made the comforted, as though it had been created to give comfort to someone.  And it had an aura about it that made it seem innocent and young, despite the fact that it was ancient. 

Trowa had to go back to get the umbrellas, but Quatre didn't mind the rain and decided to wait for Trowa there.  He got to the garden a found a girl there staring at the fish that Duo had put in.  She fell back looking upset about it.  And as he took a step forward a fallen branch snapped under his foot. She looked up at him and he store back.  Neither said a word.  She stood up.  From her cloths he recognized her as the girl that had bumped into Heero.  Trowa came up behind him and saw the girl.  He too remain silent, but then again, he was always silent (sorry, I had to say it). (And no she doesn't recognize them because she was too wrapped up in starring at Heero)

"Ah, miss, do you mind if we join you?" Quatre asked politely.

"Um, no.  Of course not." She replied shyly. She was withdrawn around people, but it couldn't be helped, sometimes she didn't know what to say or how to act.

"Thank you." Quatre smiled kindly and Trowa, noticing her uneasiness gave her a small smile. They sat down against trees and just looked at her. She just sat there and tried to look back, but every time she did she would blush and look down.  Trying to pull herself together she took a deep breath, but didn't say anything.  Finally after sitting there for about fifteen minutes uncomfortably she stood up and looked them in the eye.

"Where you the guys that cut the grass and put in the fish?" she asked. They both blinked at her.  One moment she was extremely shy and too reserved to even look at them and then she was looking them in the eyes and asking very straightforward questions.  

Still, little courteous Quatre nodded respectively, "I cut the grass and a friend of ours who comes here as well put in the fish." She looked down again, blushing at her very forthright question.

"Do you know whose garden this is?" Trowa asked.  She nodded silently.'

"May we ask whom?" Trowa tried again.

"Mine.  I found the spot a few years ago and made it." She said quietly. The boys looked surprised.

"It's very beautiful." Quatre complimented.

"Thank you . . ." Her voice trailed off.

"Quatre Rebarba Winner and you are?" Quatre stated

"Um, Firefly." She said with her face lowered, her soaked hair streaming down. The two looked at each other and back at her.

"Do you have a last name?" Trowa inquired.

"No, what's your name?" she said quickly changing the subject.

"Trowa Barton."  Her eyes widened and she scooted backwards on the wet grass.

"D-do y-y-you. . ." she began, but kept on stuttering.  Trowa looked back at her bewildered.

"Do I what?" Trowa asked confused. 

She took a deep breath and started again, "Do you belong to the Barton foundation?" Quatre and Trowa exchanged shocked glances. 

"Weren't they were destroyed a hundred years ago?" Quatre asked. How could she know that the foundation had survived? They were always kept under strict surveillance by none other than themselves.

She laughed at her own foolishness, "I'm sorry, I just freaked out at the name."

Quatre nodded and stood, "We're sorry if we disturbed your garden.  We'll leave it be from now on. . ."

"No!" She cut him short and stood up smiling at them, "Feel free to come anytime and do anything you want.  I don't mi. . ." and she was cut short by the cry of a bird which was flying in circles under the rain. Raising her hand she called out, "Titan!" It flew down and landed on her hand.  She smiled and patted him.

            Tuning to Trowa and Quatre who were astonished by her control of the bird she grinned, "Titan meet Trowa and Quatre.  Trowa, hold out your hand." He did as she told him. 

"Titan, go to Trowa." She commanded and it flew to him and landed gently on hi hand.  Quatre stroked the raven as Firefly had. "Ok, Titan, time to go." It flew back to her. "Come again anytime you want.  It's your garden now too." She said and left before they could even begin to say goodbye.  Turning, they left and headed back towards the house.

**_On the way to Firefly's temple_**

Firefly was walking down a dark alley.  The rain was weakening and she wanted to get inside. Without warning a boy with a bat stepped in front of her.

"Where you goin'?" he asked, looking her up and down.

"Home." She answered simply, knowing she could take this idiot, even if he did have a bat.

"You're right, hehe, home with me!" he snickered.

"No. You're wrong, I'm going home to my house and not you or anyone is going to stop me. Now get the hell out of my way." She replied.  

"Oh really?" he replied slickly.

"Really." She answered calmly.  Titan on her shoulder was staring him down as well when she began to squawk like crazy.  Firefly turned around to find a whole gang of boys behind her.  Her eyes widened. She turned back around and ran past the boy punching him in the face as she went by. He fell backwards clutching his nose.

"Damn you! Bitch! Kill her!" The boys complied and ran after her, but she was too fast.  She got to another alleyway and was more than a mile ahead of them and still running when she felt something hit her leg.  Falling to the ground she knew exactly what it was: a bullet. Titan was next to her squawking out, but Firefly grabbed her and whispered to her, "Titan, I need you now. Get help FAST!" And she released the bird which flew off as fast as its wings could take it. And there she lay in a dark alleyway, waiting for what chased her to catch up.

Everyone does cliffies so don't be surprised.  Don't say this was short because for me it was long.  7 and half pages.  Enjoy!


	2. Chapter Two I can't think of names for ...

Tears of Rain

Hikari Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

Quick note that I doubt anyone read last time, and I doubt they will read this time, but I'm gonna put it here anyways:

Things got kinda messed up whe I first put this up, but here it is, the second chapter:

Hehe! One day and already 6 reviews and then I 2 more!  I'm soooooooooooo happy! I consider that I great success for one chapter!  Hehe!  Fun fun fun!  And better yet: they're all _good reviews! BTW: to Kawaya, I loved A Twist of Fate. It's one of the best pieces I've seen in quite some time! Hee hee I love this!_

Name - Age -   Age they appear (Age they stopped growing)

Firefly – 1211 – 17

Heero – 1213 – 18

Trowa – 1088 – 20

Quatre – 725 – 18

Wufei – 563     18

Duo – 126 – 17

BG Music (what I was listening to at the time): 

Escaflowne - Empty the Pocket, Call Your Name, Sora (such a PRETTY SONG I wonder what language it's in, I can't tell), Yakusoku wa Iranai, and Yubiwa

Di Gi Charat - Only One Number 1

Cardcaptor Sakura – Purachina, Sepia No Hi, and Tooi Kono Machide

Chikyuu Shoujo Arjuna - Saigo no Mameshiba, Sanctuary

Outlaw Star - Hiro no Tsuki, Tsuki no Le

Slayers - Give a Reason

Inu-Yasha -  Fukai Mori, Why, My will

Clamp Campus Detectives - Ai Dake Ja Nai, and Gift

Sixpence None the richer – There she goes (In my opinion the third best song. Hee.)

Yes, I love Japanese music, only one English song. Hehe. =)

_Last time:_

_            A large gang of street rats attacked Firefly.  She ran and was shot in the leg.  Titan flew off to get help while she was left to defend herself for the moment._

**_Titan_**

Titan flew back to the first thing it thought of: the two boys she had met just recently.  Her friend was in trouble and nothing was about to stop her.  Flying to the garden she found it empty, but not slowing down or even pausing she began to flap harder until she saw a huge mansion with a few lights on.  Flying in the nearest one she found Trowa there as well as two men she'd had not yet met.  Crying out she attempted to get Trowa to help her keeper and friend. 

**_Trowa_**

****

He was playing chess against Duo, who always enjoyed a good game with Wufei watching, telling them about Firefly.  Out of the open window a raven flew in letting out horrifically urgent screams.  In an instant he recognized it as Titan.  The other two looked bewildered at the insistent bird.  He knew that Titan was well trained by the fact that Firefly need only to speak to her and she understood and that she would not had found him and come screeching without good reason.  He stood up quickly.

"What is it Titan?" he inquired the bird.  The bird released a high pitched shriek and leapt to the window.  Trowa sent a glance to the two dumbfounded men still in the room.

"Come.  A newly found friend needs me.  I may need help" he told them and jumped out the window landing gracefully on his feet following the swift Titan to her master.  He heard reassuring quite foot steps of Wufei behind him as well as the unsure heavy foot steps of Duo. 

As Titan flew by she passed into an alleyway.  There he saw.  .  .

**_Back with Firefly__(Sorry 'bout the momentary cliffie, I had to write her part)_**

****

As soon as Titan flew away she'd taken out all of her weapons which were: a jack knife and a small dagger.  Flipping over she'd tried to stand, but to no avail, and she slumped back down on the wretchedly disgusting ground.  She could fight, very well, and if it came down to that, she would fight each of the fools off before she let them have her.  The first ran up to her and stood there, not knowing exactly what to do.  About 16 years old he stood over her with a large bat, waiting for the rest of his cronies.  Firefly decided to mess with his head, the young were naïve and dim-witted.

"What's you name?" she asked in her gentle bashful voice.  He looked at her perplexed for a moment and then instantly became infuriated.

"What does it matter to you, bitch?" he retorted.

"I would like to know the name of my murderer, even if he does not know mine," she whispered, a phony tear flowing down her pale cheek.  His face fell into a somber state and he looked as though he was hesitant to hurt her.  Inside she was grinning.  She'd touched a nerve.

He looked down as the rest of his buddies arrived.  He kept his head down as they began to beat her.  Fists hit her stomach expecting her wince and cry and scream, but she refused to do it.  She never let out a peep and they continued to kick her.  Finally she'd had enough.  Grabbing the foot of one of the boys she flipped him down and pulled him over her, knife against his throat.  She used him to stand up.

"Let me go and I'll let your comrade go," she told them, but what she didn't know was that behind her a few boys had assembled together.  They grabbed her around the stomach and removed the blade from her grasp.  The one whose nose she'd broken held a new knife to her throat, cutting a thin line across it, not deep enough to damage, light enough to sting and tingle.  She just stood and waited.  Only the most detached and cruelest hearts could kill someone like this, helpless and vulnerable.

She heard the shriek of Titan and looked up to see her turn around the corner followed by Trowa and two other men.  A sweet mocking grin graced her lips as she kicked the boy behind her in the forehead with her good leg, which made the knife dig deeper.. (_Imagine Rush Hour 2, when what's her face kicks Carter) She flipped him over her onto several gang members.  Another boy came up behind her limping form and pointed a gun to his head when a gun shot rang out, and that boy collapsed to the ground. _

One of the two men was holding the gun towards the general crowd of boys.  The other one she didn't recognize had an ancient Chinese sword out and was holding it threateningly toward the boys, and Trowa had another in a head-lock. 

"Go!  Leave the onna alone!" cried out the man with the sword.  The men went scrambling backwards and away from the three men who obviously knew how to fight better then they.  Once they had all gone Firefly allowed herself to breakdown on the ground.  Once she'd settled herself down she took the knife and dug out bullet.

"You look like you've done that before."  Trowa commenting her treatment of the wound. Firefly smiled eerily at him.

"I have," smirking at his raised eyebrows, "I'm a nurse." She grinned as the three looked more relieved.

"Thanks for helping me out back there.  They might have killed me," she said gratefully and then turned to the other two. "And who might you two be?"

"Duo Maxwell, I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie!" said the one with the gun.

"Chang Wufei," answered the one with the sword gruffly. At this Firefly's eyes lit up.

"As in Chang?! You mean belonging to the Chang Clan!"(_I don't remember the name of his actual clan if he did have one)  she asked in awe._

"Er, yes." He looked slightly uncomfortable.

"They already know who you are." Trowa told her.  She nodded and raised her hand and Titan came down with a roll of bandage.  At this her two most recent acquaintances were staring.  She wrapped the bandage around her leg and stood up with the help of Duo. 

Smiling she said, "Thank you so much for your help, I wish I could repay you somehow.  I'll think of something, but for now goodnight." 

"Whoa, wait a minute!" exclaimed Duo.  "You're not going home alone like this and with that gang still out there, and you don't have to repay us."

Firefly shook her head back and forth, "I've caused you too much trouble.  Please, I do . . ."

Duo cut her short, "Besides I need to ask you a few questions." At this everyone looked surprised.

"Fine," she sighed, ", but under one circumstance: I get to repay you."

"Deal," Duo said grinning. 

"Alright let's get going!" she said, limping with Duo's aid.  

The walk to her temple was short since she'd run most of the distance there.  As soon as they finished the many steps up, Duo sat her down and then plopped next to her, gazing around in wonder.  It truly was beautiful at night.  Fireflies would glow all around everything and light the place up.  

Beaming in pride of her shrine she asked Duo, "What was it you wanted to ask me?"

"Um, how do you know Heero?" he asked, the smile gone from his face.

"Heero? I don't know him," she answer confused.

"You ran into him in the alleyway earlier today.  I was there, but you didn't notice because you were too busy staring at him."

At this she blushed furiously, "I-I . . . he . . . h-how . . . i-it . . . s-si-similar . . . ah" After a pause she let out an annoyed 'Ugh' at her stuttering.  She turned to Duo who had his eyebrows raised intrigued and his mouth in a teasing grin.  Elbowing him in his gut she sated clearly, "He looks like someone I met once.  It couldn't be him, it's not humanly possible."

"Why is that?" Duo inquired. She stood and looked down at him, her violet eyes possessing a melancholy sorrow and regret. 

"Because he's dead." Her answer seemed to echo through Duo's head.  Heero should have died many times and still survived, but that as because, like himself, he was a vampire.

"Is there any chance that he could have survived? Any at all?" he asked to give her the only comfort he could provide.

"No," she responded quickly.  Too quickly, it was obvious that she _knew he was dead.  After that she just stood there staring out at trees and Duo sat uncomfortable in the silence. _

"I look forward to meeting you and your friends again Maxwell-kun." She said quietly before turning around walking into the shrine without saying a farewell.

"Uh, yeah," he replied and turned to bid the girl goodnight, "Good Ni . . .", but she was already gone.

**_With the other boys_**

****

Trowa and Wufei were now playing chess by themselves when Quatre came in a light smile on his face as always, and a tray with cups and hot tea in his hands.

"A lovely night," he spoke politely.

"It is," Trowa agreed and helped Quatre with the tea. (No nothing is going on between them, they make a super kawaii couple, but I don't want to add them, sorry 3+4 fans!)

"Guess who flew in our window earlier this evening?" Trowa said with a smirk.  Quatre was a bit taken aback.  One thing: Trowa was being social and two: he was smirking.

"Who?"

"Titan," Trowa answered the smirk still evident on his face.

"Really?!" Quatre asked, surprised by the news.

"Yes," replied Wufei, "She led us to an alleyway where that Onna that owns her was being attacked by some gang members."  

"Who are us?" Quatre said, truly looking shocked by the information she was receiving.

"Trowa, Duo, and myself.  Duo was helping the weak onna to her house."  Wufei said sneering.

"Was she alright?" Quatre looked concerned.

"She'd been shot in the leg.  It was quite the nasty wound," stated Trowa grimly.

"Oh!  Shouldn't she have gone to the hospital?" Quatre asked the two, his eyes wide in fear, shocked that they would let the poor girl go home like that, with or without Duo's help.

"Relax," Trowa told the blonde.

"The onna was a nurse of some kind. She wrapped her wound with a bandage that that bird brought."  Wufei informed him.

"Oh." Quatre said, "Please continue your ga . . ."

"HI HONEY I'M HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME!" hollered a voice in the front hall.

"The braided baka's back," Wufei grumbled unhappily.  As in on cue a brown and black blur came zooming in and dumped itself on the couch next to Wufei, and leaving no space in between them.

"So, Wu-man, dearest, did you miss me?" Duo teased making pucker noises. 

"Maxwell," Wufei stated.

"Yes?" Duo asked, cheerful as ever.  

"You die. NOW!" he cried taking out his katana and chasing Duo.  At that moment Heero walked in and grabbed Wife's wrist making him drop his sword and Duo's braid, making him stop short for fear of it being yanked.

"You two can be heard within a 6 mile radius." He growled.

"I think it was more along the lines of 5.8 miles, but . . ." Duo said, trying to calm the situation.

"Hn." Heero took his laptop and sat down in chair.  

"I had some rather good blood today.  Maybe in a few weeks I'll use that host again." Quatre said thoughtfully.

"I got the nasty common stuff again," Duo shuddered, "It's just not the same, ya know?"

"Yes, I do know. Some honorable people mix blood lines with the most dishonorable types." Wufei said with a small sigh.

"In the old days, people had the sweetest blood, no one mixed with the wrong sort.  People like that are rare nowadays." Trowa sighed (ok let's just say he's more open with them, I need him to talk cuz I made him the 2nd oldest and the oldest is Heero)

"You know what?  Firefly looked pretty yummy.  Maybe one of us should try her?!" Duo told them excitedly, forgetting that Heero was in the room.

"Who is Firefly?" Heero asked, staring into his comrades' eyes.

"A weak onna we've all met," Wufei told him.  Quatre sighed.  Heero still looked suspicious and he hated lying to the man who had saved him when he was younger.  He knew that Heero was kind-hearted, but he couldn't show that because that's how he was raised.  

"She was the girl that bumped into you on the street." Quatre informed his friend much to the rest's surprise.

Heero raised an eyebrow at Quatre, "Really?" If not for they're great respect for Heero they would have store at him for answering instead on hning. 

"Yes, you know that garden? It belongs to her.  Trowa and I met her there and then later today she was attacked by a gang.  Her pet raven, Titan, came to Trowa, Wufei, and Duo and led them to where Firefly was about to be killed," Quatre told him.

"How did you know her?" asked the reserved Trowa.

"I didn't." he replied gruffly before returning to his work.  The others took this as the signal to stop bothering him and chatted between themselves about blood and things that vampires would.

Hehe! Done for now.  It was . . . 2224 words without notes or the 'Last time' part.  Almost 6 pages.  Ok, gotta go write the next one!  Feel free to flame me!  I welcome criticism of any kind as long as I can use it to improve my story!


	3. Hehe, you know me, but I may call it ...

Tears of Rain

Hikari Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

Note thingy (hey somebody read it! I feel loved!!):  Lala!  I almost cried when I saw that I had 13 reviews! Oh darn.  I'm crying now.  This is too good to be true!  *Gives everybody a **_huge hug*  As Rogue Angel Barton (One of my 3 fav fic authors) once said in and ending note: It's good to feel loved!  BTW: If anyone wants the position of editor I would be happy to let ANYONE take the job cuz I agree with Hotaru Yuy: My grammar sucks, and I have a tendency to make annoying little mistakes and I can't let some of my friends do it because if they knew I was writing a story with even a hint or even a hint of a hint of romance (I'm usually depressed, reserved, and outright evil MUAHAH- er sorry, but here I can act however I want to act like!), not to mention it's Gundam Wing and sailor moon, I may be shunned, well, maybe not shunned, but treated completely different. There maybe one person who might help me out, but he's an idiot and his grammar is worse than mine and he'd probably black-mail me. Ok this note is too long. I'll continue it at the end. _**

BTW: IMPORTANT: I said that she refused to go out in the sun, so that means that at night time she can go around and live.

Name - Age -   Age they appear (Age they stopped growing)

Firefly – 1211 – 17

Heero – 1213 – 18

Trowa – 1088 – 20

Quatre – 725 – 18

Wufei – 563     18

Duo – 126 – 17

I used the same music as last time. Empty the pocket's chorus in one point is too fast for me to sing. =(  and then I just listened to these songs:

Avril Lavigne – Skater Boy

Sixpence None The Richer – There She Goes

Masami Okui – Only One, Number 1

Maaya Sakamoto – Gift

Escaflowne – Yubiwa

Escaflowne – Yakusoku wa Iranai

And my brother's online radio: http://152.7.56.82:4242

_Last time_

_            The boys helped Hotaru who was in trouble and then Duo took her home.  Meanwhile Wufei and Trowa explained what had happened to Quatre. And afterwards Duo comes home and Heero finds out about our lovely Firefly's meeting with his allies. _

**_I'm baaaaack, er sorry, Firefly's house\_**

****

_Setsuna-mama had shown her what should have happened.  They should have been born about 700 years later than they actually had.  They shouldn't have lived in the medieval times.  Nor the ancient times, but they'd all died that time and awakened at the same time, so everything was fine, but now everything was so odd.  People with magic seemed to sense her dead soul as she passed with her friends.  Such an evil that even the bright shining living power of the others and the beautiful white shining light of the hime couldn't cover it.  They shouldn't have died.  And then they weren't reborn on time.  On Hotaru's 712th birthday she knew that something had gone wrong.  They would have been born a year ago.  Hotaru guessed that they'd changed history way back when_

****

Firefly lay gazing beyond the water blurred glass ceiling of her bedroom.  Running over the days events in her head she smiled.  She'd made a friend.  Maybe she could break out of the shell she'd formed around herself and lose her hermit ways, though pretending her leg hurt all the time was going to be a pain. _(She's our Hotaru! She healed it.) Living in an old Shinto shrine praying wasn't exactly her ideal life_

.  

Sighing she sat up.  It'd been enough to keep Rei happy, she was just being selfish.  She was lucky that her family had left her a fortune, one she hadn't spent much of, and even luckier yet, that it was enough to be able to pay for this house, buy whatever she wanted, and still feed herself and her pet for about 2 millenniums plus interest.  

She laughed spitefully, soon enough she would have to get serious about a job.  She worked as a nurse with night hours to explain how she paid for everything, but three fourths of what she made went to the cure for cancer.  It was astounding that after all this time, they still hadn't fixed the problem, and the other fourth went to savings just in case something drastic happened.  

For once she decided to go outside the stars.  The comet Tempel-Tuttle _(I know that the Tempel-Tuttle has gone by the Earth already, but this is for the story and I couldn't think of a good name! I'm not very creative! Sorry.) _had passed by a few months ago and left a trail of dust which was going to create a meteor shower when they burned up in the atmosphere.  In short: Tons of shooting stars! _(If anyone else watched the Leonids last year, they know what I mean, they come every 33 years, I think)_  

Getting dressed in a maroon long sleeve shirt, with a white dress shirt over, and jeans she ran outside. She had lain out on the ground for about an hour soaked in the water remaining on the ground and the light drizzle that still remained when she remembered something.  It was April; the shower was the 17th of May not the 17th of April.   

Annoyed with herself she was walking back inside when an idea hit her.  A grin appeared on her face and she turned around ran down the many steps.  She did owe them didn't she?  She searched everywhere for the shop she would need, but they were all closed so, thanking the stars for their bright light, she went searching for the proper things for each person.  

She couldn't find anything from nature so she returned home only to find the perfect items there in her workshop, but the last one she didn't think fitted so she went to a shop that was still open and bought it there.  After that she took it home and wrote a little note for each when she remembered the last one, the one she hadn't met, the one that looked like _him_.  

So she walked outside again and searched around a minute for something when it popped into her head and she ran back inside. She grabbed one of her adoptive mother's paintings off the wall and wrote a note to the mystery man. She then wrapped all the presents in a water-proof tarp-like sheet before sitting in front of the window with a cup of cocoa, waiting for the rain that had ended a few minutes ago.

And there she waited: silent and patient, watching the dawn.  The clashing of ruby red and vivid yellow initiated a violent orange that blinded the blind and awoke the dead that are human beings1 turned to a bare azure sky which she hated with all her heart.  

After all this time she still did not understand how the sun burned and the moon shone without the hime _(Princess)_.  The moon didn't glimmer and twinkle as in the olden days and she had a sore feeling in her chest that slowly it was dying without her mistress' spirit.  

Nevertheless, she watched that blue sky suddenly turn darker until a navy came with the glistening of stars like shattered glass glowing against blue velvet and then she acted. 

Firefly snatched the coat on the rack as well as the huge pouch that had the gifts in it and flew out the door, Titan flying ahead of her, knowing where she was going.  She took the long path through the woods, fearing the street gangs to her garden.  Once she got there she placed the package on the ground in the center, smiled softly at the snowy white moon, and ran off, leaving not a single trace.  

When she returned home she was panting.  Removing her jacket she lay down on the bed trying to catch her uncontainable breath. _(Sorry I have to stop here, I gotta go to sleep.  Nighty Night Minna-san!)(Hey! I'm back! After a boring day of sitting in class I'm back, damn, the rest of the school year looks really dry, oh well, back to the story) _It wasn't that she was tired from the long run, she wasn't tired at all.  Excitement and anxiousness kept her breath from slowing.  Her blood was pumping through her veins. She couldn't stop herself from grinning.  Oh they would have the surprise of their young _(Pffft, young, yeah right.)_ lives!  Still, she'd given erratic gifts to her friends before, but these people hardly knew her, so why was she so happy?  Oh well!  It didn't matter!  She just couldn't wait for them to find the presents. 

**_Con mis chicos ~ Translation = With our boys_****__**

Heero, following his usual routine, at 5:00 PM went into the lab at and took over for Trowa, hacking into organizations and such that were foolish enough to put critical information on the internet. .  _(I'm not an idiot. I realize that you either have to be there, hacking, or have a connection, and if they're not on the web, there is no connection.  You need a PHYSICAL connection to the computer, meaning either cables or satellite)_ They didn't always have to work round the clock, switching off, but there had been activity in a few linked groups and they had decided to be on the safe side and check it out.  Strangely, one of the ones that he usually monitored was down, but he assumed they'd collapsed.  It happened.  Other than that, the night went rather insipidly.  Wufei took after him at midnight.  He decided to take a walk out to the garden that his collaborators and the girl he hadn't met shared.

The oddest thing was that when he got there he heard the rustling of leaves, not from the wind, but from a person.  He swiftly took out his gun and his in the shadows and watched the young girl as she sent down the large package.  When she looked up at the moon, he realized it was the girl that he'd crashed into the other day, the one the others called Firefly.  She beamed tenderly at the white orb and it seemed to shine more in her light.  Then all of a sudden she turned and left with amazing speed for someone shot in the leg.  Heero walked over to the package and picked up.  It was heavier than he thought it would weigh and, judging by the fact that she'd left through the wood, she'd taken the long route to be safe.  Disregarding the questions bubbling in his head he took the parcel back to the mansion.

As soon as he stepped in the door Duo, who was on caffeine high, bounced in front of him, "What is that?!"

"Hn."  Heero set it down on the coffee table in the living room and Wufei, who had been working in there, looked up from his work.

"What's that?" he asked quizzically.  Heero didn't answer and waited for Trowa and Quatre to wake up, and with their sensitive hearing, he knew they would.  Quatre walked in first followed by Trowa a few minutes later.

"What is it?" Quatre questioned him.  Again he didn't answer and just store at it.  Finally, after a few minutes he spoke up.

"That girl, Firefly, left it in the garden." His answer was short and simple, but it covered everything he saw easily.  Quatre stepped forward and pulled back the first layer of the top and revealed five cards.  On the top was one labeled Chang.  The next was Barton followed by Winner and then Duo.  The last one was titled "Heero, whose surname remains a mystery to me".  Quatre handed them out accordingly.

Each read the following:

Dear Chang,

I realize that as a member or former member of the Chang clan, I have yet to earn your respect.  Nevertheless, I believe honor creates strong spirits and you have my word, that somehow or another, I shall not only be worthy of you respect, I will earn your trust as well.  This may seem a bit far-fetched considering that I am a woman, and you have been raised knowing that women are weak and helpless, but rest assure, not even you will be able to deny my friendship when I am finished.  The package contains a present for you and each of your friends in my appreciation of your assistance the other day.  I hope you enjoy it.

With my deepest revere,

Firefly

Dear Winner,

Please accept my deepest apologies for being so rude when I met you.  I know that you have a kind heart and I look forward to becoming friends.  Do not be surprised that I gave you and Heero, whose last name I do not know, a present along with Barton, Chang, and Winner.  You were very polite to me when I met you.  I hope to see you again soon.

Sincerely,

Firefly

Dear Barton,

I thank you for saving me the other night.  Had it not been for you, I would surely have been murdered.  My debt to you is endless and infinite, and I hope one day I may be able to repay you properly, but for now please accept this gift as a token of my gratitude.  I hope that you like it.

With all of my gratitude,

Firefly

Dear Duo,

My sincerest apologies to you if you would prefer me refer to you ask Maxwell, but you look and act American so I assumed you to be from the United States and I am aware that they call each other by first name there.  Anyways, I'd just like to say thanks a ton for the other day.  I needed all the help I could get and you and your friends were there for me.  I believe I still owe you, this is nowhere near enough to repay you, but it's a start.  Next time it shall be something a bit more suitable to your personality.

Thanks,

Firefly

Dear Heero,

Since your last name is oblivious to me I am afraid that I cannot call you what I ought to.  Please accept my apology for the other day when we bumped into each other.  I mistook you for someone who I once knew and greatly miss.  And I am sorry for looking like the person you mistook me for, judging by your face, it was someone that you held dear to you as well.  In my regret for causing you pain, here is a gift.  I pray that you like it.  It's a family heirloom, and I hope your family will enjoy it as mine has.

Sincerely,

Firefly

As each finished their letter they had different expressions on their face.  Quatre was smiling kindly, Duo was grinning joyously, Wufei was smirking stubbornly, Trowa had a thoughtful look, and Heero had his usual blank expression.

"So.  Should we open it?" Quatre asked.

"I guess." Answered an unusually calm Duo.  He pulled it back and they all saw four long and thin packages labeled for four of them and one long thin round one that had the label Chang.  

Duo grabbed his and ripped away the plain brown wrapping displaying a beautiful stained glass window sparrow surrounded by trees and white blossoms.  They all gazed at it for a minute and then Quatre opened his and it was also s stained glass window except with a dove and sakura petals and flowers.  Trowa then followed the others, opening his which was another stained glass window except this one had an Owl on a branch with several bright moons around it.  Wufei's turned out to be a sword, beautifully crafted, with a dragon handle and a sharp strong blade.  

After a few minutes of staring at the parcel, Heero opened his and they all saw the most breath-taking present.  There lay a huge painting by the famous Kaioh Michiru, whose paintings had become famous after she'd died and her 17-year-old relative revealed them to the public, sending them to museums since they were from the medieval days.  This particular one was one that no one had ever seen before.  It was of a grassy ridge looking out onto the sea at nighttime with the sparkling stars illuminating the scenery and shimmering on the ocean.  All of them were staring at it when Duo finally admitted his idiocy.

"Um, who's it by?"

"Michiru Kaioh." Quatre told him quietly.

"Er, how do you know that?" he asked.

"It says it in the corner Braided Baka!" scowled Wufei.  After this they were all silent.

Breaking the silence Heero said something none of them expected, "This painting is older than I am."

"H-how would you know?" Quatre asked.

"I saw it once, when I was about seven in a village a bit away from Kyoto. _(When he was seven Hotaru was five and in this story she still lived with her evil father then and __Kyoto__ was the capital of __Japan__ in the 1300s)_  A young woman about 20 or so was selling them in a booth at the roadside.  I bought one, but it was lost with my moving so many times," he answered.

"This one.  Not another." Trowa stated in a questionable way.

"Yes, this one.  Firefly said it's been a family heirloom in the letter, she may have been distantly related." He murmured more to himself than his associates.  The others, who still respected him more than any other being in the world, silently caught each others eyes and one by one left the room so the man staring at the painting could think alone.

1I meant to say that most human beings are blind to the beauty, they just pass by, shielding their eyes and cursing it for obscuring their sight and about the awaking the dead thing, that's supposed to symbolize the fact that most people don't live.  They just go about their boring lives and never really let go to the usual routine. "Death is more universal than life: all people die, but not all people live." ~Can't remember his name

Ok! Another chapter completed. 2574 words.  I'm sooooo sorry I took me so long, I just had so much school it was sickening.  I hope you all can forgive me!  Feel free to flame and compliment and review and sing and cry and do whatever it is in your spirit to do! Buh-bye.  


	4. Chapter Four Honestly, I'm so stupid H...

Tears of Rain

Hikari Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

Note thing, which I hope will be shorter today: *stretches limbs* Well, after a grueling soccer practice, too much homework, and a lot of books I'm back! God, I hope I didn't mess up! AH! It's Friday the 13th! Dun dun dun!

Gratitude:  Well, I owe an ENORMOUS thanks to Hotaru Yuy for editing my awful scribble which you are brave enough to call a story.  Also, I would like to add a little thank you to Rogue Angel Barton, if you're reading this (which I highly doubt) yes, I am obsessive. Yes, I love your fan fiction.  No, I'm not a stalker. =) Now, ON WITH THE STORY! Oh . . . . . . wait, I added a bunch of radomness in between to annoy you.  Hehe.  I promise next chapter it'll all be at the end for when the peoples who have no lives (me as an example) get bored. . . 

Name - Age -   Age they appear (Age they stopped growing)

Firefly – 1211 – 17

Heero – 1213 – 18

Trowa – 1088 – 20 

Quatre – 725 – 18

Wufei – 563     18

Duo – 126 – 17

I used the same music as last time. Empty the pocket's chorus in one point is too fast for me to sing. =(  and then I just listened to these songs:

Pure Snow, dunno who

My brother's online radio: http://152.7.56.82:4242

_Last time_

_            Firefly gives the boys their very odd, but still breathtaking gifts, hence the chapter name *sweat drop* _

**_Firefly's house!_**

_When they had gone, it hadn't been her fault, not that she hadn't blamed herself entirely.  Firefly thought that the others should have lived.  It is a shame that she couldn't see how very wrong she was.  She knew that she was stronger alone than with others sometimes, but the little friends she had she cherished with all her heart.  Fate had chosen her seeing this strength.  Pity fate couldn't see the future.  Pity fate couldn't see the shattering of the glass firefly . . ._

**_G-boys House_**

****

Today was a curious day; yes, a very curious day indeed.  All of the g-boys except for Duo were in the living room, as usual.  They were waiting for Duo, as usual.  Duo was upstairs, late, as usual.  They were dressed casually, as usual.  And Duo came flying into the room, as usual.  Today _seemed like another usual day, but that is a rather foolish assumption.  Today was very different.  Today they were going to visit Firefly to thank her for the gifts and they could surprise her, not having to call her since Duo knew the way.  Well, they thought he knew the way. . ._

"Braided Baka! Are you still lost?!" Wufei snorted as he trailed after a confused Duo.

"What? It was dark and Firefly was showing where to go!" Duo cried, defending himself.

"Duo, what did it look like then?" Quatre asked.  They had been searching for three hours and it was beginning to become dark.

"Well, it had a ton of steps and it was low with lots of windows.  There were bunches of fireflies, heh, kinda fits her.  It had lots of lilies, in fact it looked a bit like that place that Wufei goes to every week," he thoughtfully told them, trying to recall what it looked like.  All of them sweat dropped at their friend's stupidity.

"Maxwell," said an emotionless voice.

"What?" he asked knowing it to belong to Heero.

"Turn around." Heero commanded.  Duo spun around and before him was a temple with a huge staircase carved out of the natural rock and at the top of the hill was a beautiful Shinto shrine colored deep purple and black.

"That's it!" Duo cried with glee.  The group of young men began the long trek up to the top of the steps.  As they reached the middle the Chinese man stopped.

"What's up, Wu-man?" Duo asked him.

"This temple is painted in dark tones.  That is to symbolize that all the high priest or priestess of this shrine died and had no heir or the heir chose to no longer belong to a faith of any sort.  It is to represent that this temple is one of the ancient ones that survived, and even today its heritage it still lost." (I'm making that up, it's not true.  I just needed something to make her shrine dead-like and  . . . yeah. Anyhoo, it's my fic so there!) Wufei paused and before he took another step he bowed to it and mumbled a prayer before walking forward.  The others, respecting Wufei's reverence of the shrine walked after him silently.

By the time they reached the top twilight had changed to night and the fireflies that Duo had watched with Firefly were out.  A small figure came out wearing a nurse's outfit, yawned as though she's just woken up and walked towards the steps.  She stopped the moment she saw them.

It was to dark to discern faces so she called out, "Who are you?"  The moment she uttered the words, they knew from her high angelic voice that it was Firefly.

Trowa, being the one she had seen the most decided that he might speak up, "Hey Firefly, its Trowa and the others."  A small sigh of relief flowed through the air, so soft that Duo and Wufei didn't even pick it up, but the other three did.  She lit a lamp next to her.

"How did you do that?" Duo asked, since he didn't see anything in her hands.   She grinned and held out a match.

"Hello, it's good to see you guys again." She smiled, oblivious to the other one standing behind the group, hidden by a shadow.  Duo and Quatre smiled back at her.

"You're wound seems to be fixed!" Wufei said surprised.

"Ah, yeah! I always was a fast healer!" she laughed trying to get them to lay it off and not think much of it.  They could all tell that she was lying, but seeing as it was simply about her leg condition, nothing too important, they ignored it.

"Where is Titan?" Trowa asked.

"Napping; she was out all day," she told them.  After an awkward moment the blond decided it was time for the two mysterious ones to meet.

"Firefly, we would like you to meet our friend that you've heard of, but have of yet to meet." Quatre began to introduce the two, "Firefly this is Heero Yuy."  Heero stepped out of the shadow, "Hn."

"Heero, this is Firefly."  She recognized him as the man she'd ran into when running to her garden. "It's a pleasure to meet She held out her hand with a slight smile on her face.  "Likewise." He took her hand and the shook.

At this point Duo wanted to slap the back of Heero's head.  Heero usually bent and kissed a lady's hand, being his well-mannered self.  Now, he was acting like a normal teenage guy and that was his role!

"Um," she began to stutter out words and bits of phrases when finally she closed her eyes and put her hand out in a stop sign, waited a moment, and then began again, "I am sorry when I ran into you the other day.  I didn't really get the chance to apologize.  It's just . . .," she sighed, "You look a ton like someone I knew once.  Well, I didn't really now him, but he helped me out when I really needed it, and he's dead now, and when I saw you, I kind of freaked.  Please forgive me.  I didn't mean to stare or anything, but you look so much like him, maybe you're related, but impossible, but that's ok.  I didn't know what to think or do or say or anything for that matter!  I'm so sorry.  I hope that you will forgive me!"  She said all of this very quickly so no one could get a word in an edgewise.

Taking a deep breath she began to babble about how it would be ok if he thought that she was odd or something and didn't really like her because she understood when he grabbed her flailing arms and pushed them down and she silenced.

"It's alright.  You look like someone I once met too.  In fact, you look exactly like her.  Nor did I really know her.  I just met her once," Heero explained to her. (DUDE!  I'm talking to Rogue Angel Barton on AIM. Hehe! Fun! Go read Eye of the Midnight Storm! *starts singing Peony Pink in her little world* I have to go to bed!  Oyasumi Nasai Minna-san!  Sleep tight! Don't let the malicious, repulsive, sweaty-sock smelling, and parasitical vampires under your bed bite! I'm baaaack! Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen!  Welcome to my world!  Please remove all pink fuzzy items at the door for if you take them in they will we terminated permanently.  Have fun!)

"Oh." She said, not being able to think of anything else to say.  She looked at the ground to hide her blush. After a moment of standing there she looked up, "I have a few more hours until work.  Do you guys wanna go out to eat?  My treat! Of course I get to pick the restaurant."

"Um, I don't think, that is . . ." Quatre began, but Firefly held a hand up to silence him.  "I want to do this! Please let me!"  Heero noticed a slight pain in her lavender eyes that he knew well.  He'd seen it for 143 years of looking in the mirror: pure raw lonesomeness.  Then he met Trowa and he finally had found a companion, and even then they hadn't been what you might call friends until much later.

Quatre looked stuck between being polite and being considerate of her feelings.  He didn't think that it would be right to go, but he didn't want to blow her off.

Duo had a grin on his face that symbolized he wanted to take her up on her offer.  Wufei too was caught but for different reasons.  He didn't want to go anywhere with a woman, nor be treated by her, but he had seen that this girl respected him a great deal and understood his heritage more than any other they had met in modern days. Trowa looked impassive; his face in its usual placid mask, but Heero knew that beneath the surface Trowa was having a similar war that Quatre was having.

"It would be our honor," Heero told her.  She smiled like a little giddy school girl, but Heero held his finger up.  She cocked her head to the side cutely in question.  "One circumstance, we get to treat you."  She stared at him for a moment as lavender and Prussian blue collided in a clash of wills. 

  Finally, her lavender eyes, recognizing his stubbornness equal to her own, meaning he would never give up, pulled away and she nodded with a small sigh.  Duo's grin widened and the rest smiled.

"OK!  Well, then!  You guys pick!" she told them, grabbing Trowa and Duo's hands and running down the ancient granite steps with the two young men in tow. (Young! Yeah right!) The other three sped after them.  When they reached the bottom Firefly was there waiting for them.

"Alright, choose!" she commanded.  All of them turned to Quatre, even Heero.   The blond blushed at his friends' immediate assumption of his knowledge.

"Uh, is anyone up for Italian?" Quatre asked, sweat dropping, for they were all, including Firefly, who'd caught on, gazing at him patiently.  They all nodded.

"Uh, just, ah, follow me," he smiled kindly and began walking towards the best Italian restaurant that he knew of.  It wasn't too fancy.  He'd found that most of the time a good fresh meal from your average restaurant could be much better than an extravagant, luxurious restaurant.  It was a long walk and all of the shortcuts went through bad neighborhoods, but since they didn't really want to show off the fact that they were rich to her they couldn't call the limo.

As they passed through one of the more dingy alleys two guys pulled out from the wall.  One grabbed Hotaru around the waist and pulled her back against the wall while the other pointed his gun at the group of boys.

"Firefly!" Duo cried out, but a gun was pointed at his head before he could move any farther.

"You're the wench with the bird that beat up the boss!  We should have taken care of you then, I guess we'll have to do it now!" he growled.  She heard the click of the gun, and the other boy pointing the gun at her newly-found friends stole a glance at her.  They couldn't do anything.  She would be shot before they could say 'Die' if they moved a muscle!

Then it hit her: it was the guy whose head she'd messed with! He was the one holding the gun to the boys. Her eye caught his and in a small voice she whispered, "Call him off."  The others just gawked at the petite girl who had the guts to tell this boy to tell the other to stand down.  The boy dropped his eyes to the ground, his hand with the gun in it lowered.

"Look at me," she whispered sympathetically yet firmly and he looked up, tears brimming his eyes, "call him off."  The other who was confused turned his confusion to anger.

"Shut up bitch! Elijah! What is your problem, dude?" The boy now known as Elijah looked up. (No, I didn't get it from Lord of the Ring's Elijah Wood; I got it off select smart, boy's name selector online) It hadn't occurred to Firefly that the boy didn't look Japanese at all, but his name and his large bright gray eyes made it obvious.  He dropped the gun on the floor and walked over to the other boy.

"Kano, this isn't a game.  Murder is murder.  Do you really want to kill her just because the boss asked us to?  Seriously, you were against going after women in the first place!" Elijah tried to call off his friend.

Kano just stared at his friend, but then he pointed the gun at Elijah, "Damn you!  Traitor! Boss should have known better than to trust a stupid Brit!" A shot was fired and Elijah's body slumped to the ground.

"No!" cried out Firefly.  She flung Kano over her shoulder and took the gun from his shaking hands.  Heero took out his gun shot Kano in the leg, right under the knee so he couldn't walk.  Firefly ran to the English boy where the other g-boys were helping him.

"Elijah, right?" she asked the still conscious boy.  He nodded fearfully.

"Elijah, this will hurt, a lot, bare it!" She placed her hands over the wound and a light purple light, surrounded her and then fell into him.  Her eyes, which were still open, rolled up into the back of her head.  She began to mumble things the neither Elijah or the g-boys could understand.

And I'm sick of writing.  I'll write more laterz! Bye!

BTW(IMPORTANT) The lighty thing fell into Elijah, she didn't fall into him, the light surrounding her did.  Just thought you should know!


End file.
